1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voltage converting apparatuses, and particularly, to a voltage converting apparatus connecting an adapter to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Travelers, particularly business travelers, commonly take many electronic devices with them. These devices may include one or more computers, PDA's, cameras, audio recorders, projectors and many other possibilities. Usually, the traveler's computer, such as a notebook computer, may not have enough universal serial bus (USB) interfaces to accommodate all of their USB devices at once necessitating frequent plugging and unplugging of devices to and from the notebook computer. Additionally, for those devices that are not USB devices, separate chargers must be brought along for each one of them. All this is very inconvenient to the traveler, or even to someone in their own home.